


A Semi Precious Moment (Part2)

by LunaEchelon



Series: Semi Precious Moments [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaEchelon/pseuds/LunaEchelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy receives a video invitation…</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Semi Precious Moment (Part2)

Tommy stretched out on the large king size bed in the hotel room.  
For once he wasn't sharing with anyone at all and he was enjoying not having to share a bed, although he had to admit to himself he had often wanted to jump Adam in the middle of the night, and fuck knows how he had managed to restrain himself from it this long.  
He smiled to himself remembering the antics of three days previous, Topaz in the dirty little back room. He had got himself an emergency appointment at the local clinic, he was clear for the basics but would have to wait for another few weeks for the others, but he wasn't too worried about those.

His eyelids were heavy and he was just dropping off into a state of sleep when his phone honked at him. "Shit."  
Tommy groped on the side table and eventually found the source of the noise; it was Adam sending him a message. "What the hell dude?" Tommy often talked to himself, more so recently he found.

"I've been meaning to ask you…what was the name of that girl you so happily rushed off to fuck?"

Tommy smirked again and laughed as he replied. "Topaz." then threw his phone down on the bed. It wasn't long before Adam had replied again. Tommy turned on ping and sent him an IM.  
"Why all the interest?"  
"Just… because."  
"Why?"  
"I have her number."  
"How did you get that?"  
"Well as you ran out to the bus and threw yourself in so we wouldn't leave without you… again… she came wandering out with her twin… and Topaz gave me her number with the explicit instructions to pass it on to you. But seem as how you and I are not sharing a room… I never got around to it."  
"I see. Send it on over."

Adam sent Tommy the number and signed off. Tommy didn't have time to ask whether or not Adam had kept the number himself.

Tommy sent her a text on a whim, not expecting anything in reply and was surprised when he received a video clip. It was 30 seconds long and seemed to be taken on a bus… it look very familiar.  
Tommy swore loudly and sat up when he saw Adam come into focus with Topaz.  
He was sat in the back of the tour bus, the curtains drawn, soft lighting cast shadows around the small area, Topaz had her back to the camera and he was guessing Krystal was the one filming.  
Topaz turned to the camera and smiled, she bit her lip playfully and walked towards Adam who was naked apart from boxer shorts. A short lap dance later Adam was hard in his boxers and enjoying every moment.  
Topaz smiled again and spoke into the camera at Tommy; "I wanna watch him fuck you…and it will happen." And the clip stopped.

Tommy smiled to himself and swore again. He was hard. And he wasn't sure if it was the sight of Topaz in not much but two pieces of string and a hankie or the sight of Adam hard under his boxers and wanting to remove them to see the flesh.  
He'd seen Adam naked plenty of times and had also seen him hard; they tended to sleep in the nude and it was inevitable that it would happen. Likewise Adam had seen Tommy naked and hard plenty of times and has made no secret of how much he enjoys seeing it.

Tommy was game.

He sent a message to Adam and Topaz… "This is on. When?"

He didn't get a reply, just a knock at his door.

\---

Adam let himself and Topaz in and met Tommy halfway to the bedroom door. The main door shut behind Topaz who cut a stunning figure in skintight black jeans and strap top. The top was stretched so tightly across her breasts Tommy could see the bra design through the material.  
Adam stood barefoot in dark flared jeans and a sleeveless shirt, his hair left to sit naturally; it was poker straight but look soft.   
Tommy tried and failed to resist the urge to grab Adam by the hair and shove his tongue down his throat.  
His lips were soft and slightly sticky with lip-gloss - much like his own usually were, his mouth was as hot as he remembered and he still tasted like strawberries.

Adam pushed Tommy across the floor to the bedroom, Topaz following quickly behind them; it didn't take long for Tommy and Adam to strip each other, their clothes thrown over the room.  
Adam broke the kiss, their breathing heavy in the room. It seemed smaller and more cramped with the three of them in there. Tommy looked over Adam's shoulder at Topaz who was stood by the doorway, her eyes full of lust, her lips full and red.

Adam moved to one side and watched Tommy walk towards Topaz and hungrily kiss her, pulling off her clothing and dropping it to the floor with their own in only a few seconds.  
"I have condoms this time!" Topaz smirked.  
Tommy nodded and kissed her again "Good…how do you want this?"

Topaz pushed Tommy back and looked at the two hot men in front of her, "OK… Adam will fuck you from behind… while you eat me and I watch it all!"  
Tommy growled at Adam who was finding it hard to keep his hands to himself.  
"Ok then… I'd better get on the bed!" Tommy laughed.

Adam pushed him down onto the bed and flipped him over, "Stay there a sec!"  
"What…no foreplay?" Tommy feigned shock and horror.  
"Oh baby…I have wanted this so long you won't get any…. Besides…you ARE my glitter bitch."  
"Ooh!"  
Topaz crawled onto the bed and sat with her back against the headboard, Tommy turned to face her and was met by an altogether different sight, he noted her pussy was already wet and unable to resist he crawled forward on his forearms and licked lightly at her clitoris before plunging his tongue deep inside her, making her squirm and groan breathlessly.

Adam turned at the noise and moved himself beside the bed, leaning down and taking Topaz's mouth in his, leaning one hand on the wall the other rested on her neck before moving down to her breast and nipple, teasing her while she moaned into his mouth.

Tommy pulled his head back, "I thought you were gonna fuck me."  
Adam moved away and look at Tommy "I will…"

Adam had already rolled the condom down over his erect member; he positioned himself behind Tommy and picked up a small tube. Tommy manoeuvred himself onto all fours before dipping his head back down and licking at Topaz. He loved the noises she made, how breathless they were; it was as if she was trying not to make too much noise in case someone heard.  
Tommy hissed as he felt Adam insert his fingers inside him, one then two thrusting in and out, curling inside him. He had wondered what it would feel like, specifically Adam, being inside him and realised that he was soon going to find out.

Tommy half moaned half screamed into Topaz has Adam withdrew his fingers and pushed himself inside him. There was pain, just a little but it was soon taken over by ecstasy as Adam slowly thrusted, gripping his hips lightly.

Topaz groaned as Tommy sucked on her swollen and sensitive nub occasionally flicking his tongue over her, making her body shiver and shake a little.  
Tommy moved his arms, one hand on Topaz stomach the other resting lightly on her inner thigh, pushing her leg further out giving him more room.

Topaz switched her gaze between Adam and Tommy.  
Adam's head was thrown back, his mouth slightly open as he moaned intensely with each thrust, his fingers were lightly digging in on Tommy's hips and she pictured his hand moving around to the front and gripping Tommy.  
Tommy's head was buried between her legs, where his tongue was working magic and making her shiver and shake with every light flick. His back moved as Adam thrusted.  
Adam's hands moved and she moaned as Tommy thrust his tongue deeper inside her with Adam's movements.  
Adam moved one hand up onto Tommy's back the other crept around, just as she had imagined it would, and gripped him. Adam lent forward a little and thrusted deeper and harder; Tommy's moans were almost constant as Adam stroked and gripped him.

Topaz bit down on her lip and moved a hand to Tommy's hair, she remembered he liked when Adam pulled it and soon found he just liked having his hair pulled.  
Tommy licked inside her and moved the hand on her stomach down, rubbing his thumb over her fully swollen clit and holding down her other leg with his free hand.  
Adam's thrusts and strokes became frantic and unmeasured with no rhythm, Tommy's licking and sucking reflected and after a few seconds Tommy found out Topaz was a squirter as he erupted over Adam's hand and Adam erupted inside him. Their voices filled the room and Topaz hoped the walls were not paper thin.  
Tommy lifted his head gasping for air, Adam removed himself and wandered off to the bathroom to dispose of the condom and clean himself up.

Tommy rolled over onto his back, his arms above his head his legs spread. Topaz leaned over and cleaned his face with a wet wipe, and when Adam returned she padded off to the bathroom herself.  
Adam climbed into the bed; he patted beside him and motioned for him to join. Tommy did as he was asked and lay beside him, curled up with his head on Adam's chest. Topaz joined them and lay the other side of Adam.

When Tommy spoke it was breathless and his voice was low, "I have one question."  
"Go for it glitterbitch."  
"How do you two know each other?"  
Topaz answered, "I am a stripper and I gave Adam a lap dance last year… and we kept in touch."  
"So what about the other day?" Tommy shifted a little so he could see her  
"Adam let it slip you were horny and needed a good lay… and I have no problem admitting I have wanted to do very bad things to you for a while. So he made it possible for us to meet up…"  
"Thanks babyboy." Tommy lifted and kissed Adam, then lay back down and closed his eyes.


End file.
